embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons of Avernus
The Weapons are powerful creatures or species that are generally inactive and only show their power when Avernus is being threatened, or they are attacked. They are generally incredibly powerful but are still animals, and act under the direction of Avernus or its Great Ones. Researched Weapons Island Turtles Island Turtles are massive turtles found within the Azure Islands, each large enough to be mistaken for a large island. This species of weapons seems to be mostly inactive, only occasionally hunting down a Kraken or some other similar sized prey before returning to its rest. When roused by the Daemonic Incursions however Island Turtles demonstrated as as yet unknown power to launch massive warp based energy attacks at over the horizon targets, acting as ordinatus scale psychic artillery. Preliminary Examination: This year Magos Biologis Saren examine the island sized turtle found among the Azure Islands. From what he can tell it is currently hibernating and most likely hunts krakan when active. It's shell is made from a substance as hard as steel and has a diameter of approximately sixteen kilometres. Magos Biologis Saren could not discover much more about it in the time he had and tells you that any research into it will be time consuming due to its sheer size more then anything else. Detailed Survey : For the last four years, including the demonic incursion, Archmagos Biologis Saren has been working on studying the Island Turtle. Thanks to its activity in the demonic incursion he was able to determine many of its previously unknown abilities as well as gather more information about its known abilities. As far as known issues go he was able to determine that the shells are so incredibly strong due to a combination of exotic structure and some form of long term biomancy and that it reduces the amount it needs to eat by drawing energy from the Warp. The new ability that it displayed is the ability to launch massive blasts of psychic energy at over the horizon distances, though their exact effect is unknown. In-depth Examination: Four years ago Archmagos Biologis Saren finished his project on the Island Turtle of the Azure Islands. While he was unable to determine anything new about its psychic powers, he suggests that it may be an interesting project for the Unseen University. He has been far more successful in his efforts to examine the exotic structure of its shell however and tells you that he now knows its exact layout and composition. He believes that with a bit more study he will be able to make other super-hard organics like the shell and given time may even be able to use the same principles to harden armour plating. Telepathica Research (Island Turtle): After the defeat of Waaagh Garkill Headmaster Ridcully turned his attention to studying the Island Turtle of the Azure Islands. While despite his best efforts he was not able to gather any information about the Psychic Blast that it is capable of using he was able to make more progress on the long-term biomancy and the ability to draw energy from the Warp rather then eat. He tells you that the long term biomancy seems to be about some form of repeated conceptual reinforcement used to strengthen existing properties of the shell. Whether it is possible for a human to mimic this power or not is unknown but Headmaster Ridcully believes that there is much to be leant from it even if it is impossible to mimic. The ability to draw energy from the Warp rather then eat on the other hand is rather simple and totally impossible to copy, given how it relies on having several organs that the human body does not have to function. Research: Island Turtle Hardening: Part One: Four years ago Headmaster Ridcully finished his initial examination of whether it is possible to reverse engineer the Island Turtle's Hardening power. He tells you that as yet it is impossible but that he has made an interesting discovery in the process of his research. This is that the Island Turtle reinforcement seems to operate by creating a resonance between a concept in the Warp and an object in reality, in this case toughness and the Island Turtles shell. This seems to be similar to the resonance that he found in the examination of Songweaving except inverted. Given this similarity he hopes that with more research into resonance he will be able to figure out how to reverse engineer this power. Sun beetles Preliminary Examination (Sun Beetle): Archmagos Biologis Saren spent another year examining the Sun Beetle, one of the few creates yet found on Avernus that is a threat to orbiting Spacecraft. Due to the Sun Beetles nature he was not able to capture any and was forced to watch them in their natural habitat but despite that he made several discoveries. The first is that the Sun Beetles only explode in a burst of energy on death and instead use their power to project an energy beam when they are alive. His second discovery was that the energy beam consists of an equal mix of electromagnetic radiation and an unknown form of energy. Detailed Survey (Sun Beetle): Four years ago Magos Biologis Maximal finished his examination of the Sun Beetle with mixed success. He was able to determine several important facts about the strange energy that they use but was unable to fully identify it, though there are some similarities to the Dark Energy that some Dark Eldar weapons use. What ha has discovered is that the energy interacts in some mutually reinforcing manner with the some wavelengths of electromagnetic energy, that is seems to allow the EM energy not get dissipated by going though an atmosphere, or any other gas. In-Depth Examination (Sun Beetle): Four years ago Magos Biologis Maximal finished his investigation into Sun Beetles with moderate success. While he has not been able to reproduce the strange energy that they use to reinforce their shots he has found that it seems to artificially shrink the wavelength of any laser that it covers, allowing them to pass tough atmosphere without losing energy. When it hits a solid object the energy is discharged, damaging the object and allowing the laser to hit it. Not Researched Weapons Deep Ones Deep Ones are massive creatures that live in the depths of Avernus' oceans. They are incredibly powerful Psykers, estimated at Alpha Plus, and provide heavy psychic support for the forces of Avernus. Humanities first experience with a deep one was the result of it mind controlling thirty million citizens and taking them though portals to eat. Cloud Physalis Massive living hangers as large as escorts, they seem to spend most of their time loitering undetectably in the upper atmosphere. in combat they release swarms of a variety of bio drones, with the main body attempting to remain out of combat. the creature and its swarm bear a strong resemblance to Tyranid organisms, and it is suspected that they are an extremely recent creation. Devouring Worm Nothing of this species is known but the name, though it is theorized that it is a form of far larger Magma Wrym. Time-Lost Defenders Nothing of this species is known but the name. Category:Infomational Category:Avernus Natives